


Mother from unlikely places

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M, alpha grimmjow, beta ichigo, need more tags please help DX, nel is ichigo's cub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Nel ichigo and her feel drawn to each other and shiro knows why. Nel and Ichigo became mother and daughter from their instincts. wait mother. After the war ichigo trys to keep nel away from everyone so that they do not take her away from him. Who has been watching this whole thing from the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons

Chapter 1 Reasons  
Ichigo was in a mess. He had to get to the world of the living to help with Aizen. He was the only one who was not effected by his sword. Ichigo knew that but there was another thing on his mind. He did not want the other captains to see. There was a little girl hollow with pretty green hair and a permanent pinkish red blush on her face. Ichigo was hiding her from everyone. The minute that Ichigo saw her something inside of him changed but not by that much. He felt like this child was his and that if anything was to happen to her he would rip apart the one who had done the deed.   
Shiro was amazed that Ichigo was a beta. Shiro had a feeling but he was not going to tell his king that he was basically a female. Shiro had more sense then that, even if it did not seem like it. Shiro was a little bit surprised but it made sense.   
He had a motherly instinct. Shiro knew this as soon as Ichigo came across Nel playing in the sands. Shiro saw that she was seemingly being chased by three hollows that were trying to eat her.   
Ichigo ran up to this little girl that was being cased in the sands. When he finally got to her he saw that she was crying he ran to go and protect her. At that moment and time Shiro knew that the only thing going through Ichigo's head was to protect the girl.   
After he found out that she was OK he still did not stop holding her and protecting her. The whole time that Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo, he protected her and put her life first. Now most would say that Ichigo does this with a lot of people, but Ichigo has never really gone to to much out of his way to save a complete stranger.   
Ichigo was fighting the whole time while he made sure that Nel was OK. Even when Nel revealed that she was actually an adult and was able to protect herself, Ichigo did not want to let up on protecting her. Shiro knew that then and there Nel and Ichigo had told each other that they were mother and daughter through their instincts. Shiro knew that Ichigo was not going to be happy when he hears that he is a beta and a mother. No like Ichigo was straight anyway, it would make it easier for him to find another alpha to watch him other then Shiro.   
Shiro was an alpha, but he only saw Ichigo as a brother. He knew that there was no way he was going to have sex with Ichigo. It would be to weird because at one point and time they were carbon copy of each other. There was no way to tell the difference if it was not for the coloring.   
Shiro and Ichigo changed. It was for the best as Shiro said. He said that this was for the best because Ichigo needed someone to protect him and that he needed a shield.   
Shiro said this to Ichigo right after orihime was taken/went with the espada. He said that it needed to be done. He told Ichigo about the fact that he meet the person that was to be his mate already.   
Ichigo did not know who it was nor did he care, the only things that he thought about was how he was going to come back from Hueco Mundo alive and the sixth Espada Grimmjow did not. Even thinking about his name sent shivers down Ichigo's back.   
Shiro was thinking about ways to get Ichigo's power enough to were he could beat Aizen like it was nothing, while he still has his powers intact.   
Ichigo did not know what he was going to do. First off he felt like he died a little bit inside when he almost killed Grimmjow only for Nnoritra to kill him, after he was going to let Grimmjow live. It tore him in half. After that happened Ichigo was pissed. But even that did not begin to describe how he felt went he saw that.   
Ichigo wanted to kill Nnoritra himself but that did not happen. No Nel tried but before she could finish him she ran out of power and returned to her five year old body. Then Kenpachi came to take over. Ichigo was beyond pissed that he could not finish the fight himself. He wanted to kill that man. He killed Grimmjow for no reason. That alone pissed Ichigo off, but was also the one that split Nel's mask nearly in half.   
After that is when the captain of squad four came and started to heal my wounds. Before she did though I made Nel get into the little bit of jacket I had left of my banki uniform. That is when we started to run to the world of the living. I knew that Shiro was thinking of a way to defeat Aizen that would have Nel and me safe while being powerful enough to kill him without my powers being taken away.   
Shiro and I were thinking of ways that it would be possible for us to defeat him.   
What we did not know was that it was going to be very easy.


	2. Down with Aizan

Shiro had been thinking the almost the whole ten minutes it takes for one to get from Hueco Mundo to the world of the living where the fake Town laid, being used as the battle grounds for the fight. It took almost the whole time of the run but Shiro finally came up with an idea to defeat Aizen. The way to defeat Aizen was easy, all I had to do was work together with Shiro. Aizen forgot the fact that I am not affected by his sword, and because I am not affected that means that Shiro is not affected. I knew that Aizen was captain level, but he was not nearly as powerful as he makes himself out to be. I knew that he was holding all the espada powers back.  
I knew that I was above normal captain level in power, and that I could take him down, but I want to make sure I do not do something stupid and get hurt enough to where I cant protect my new cub. Wait where did that come from. Whatever I just knew that I was going to protect Nel like my mom did for me, of course this is with the help of Shiro.  
I look out as I finally came out to the living world. I see Aizen with a look on his face that is saying “I am going to win this war.”  
I walk up to him and I can see it in his eyes that he thinks that he can take me down.  
“Let go some where and finish the fight.” I look him in the eyes and let my left eye flash to show Shiro's power.  
I could tell when I did this that I scared him, but most could not tell. I could see it in his eyes.  
“Ya sure, but I am going to defeat you within a minute, or I could drag it out and kill you slowly and then let you beg for death.” I heard him say out loud but I was not paying him any mind. I looked behind him and I saw Gin starting to charge at him. I knew from the start that Gin was never against us. I knew that he did it to protect his loved ones, aka Rangiku and Toshiro.  
It was to think about but I knew that if I did not intercept he was going to get hurt and I did not want that to happen. It was weird but I kind of think of Gin as a father, maybe it is because I like the way he does things, who knows but that is how I feel.  
“Gin, stop right now. Go to Rangiku, I promise that I will handle him and will be safe. I don't want you to get hurt and end up worrying them. I know that you did this to protect them, so go tell them. I am sure that they will understand.” As I said this I could tell his and Aizen's eye widened. I knew that the head captain heard what I said. I am sure that he would know that I was telling nothing but the truth.  
“Now, Aizen let go.” I said with power in my voice.  
I then flash-stepped away from everyone. I did not want them to see Shiro and then kill him and Nel. I had to protect them both. Shiro is the only support that I have left. I need him and I love Nel she is like a child to me. I will protect her with my life.  
I go about three miles from the town. I needed to make sure that there was no chance of anyone seeing Shiro and Nel. I looked at Aizen and he looked at me. He was showing the face that he knew that he was going to win and that I had no chance of beating him. He probably thought that I was affected by his sword's power. He is very wrong. I know that I have to act for a little bit while Shiro manifests. I knew that I was going to have to pretend that Nel was not with me and that I was scared that I was going to face him alone.  
“Aizen, I will defeat you even if it means that I die in the end.” I said I knew that it would not come to me dying but I had to talk to him like that or he might suspect something.  
When he started to draw his sword Shiro appeared next to me, I could tell by the way Aizen's eyes widened that he did not knew that Shiro could make himself real.  
“Haha King, look at his stupid face!” Shiro said cracking up at the way Aizen's face was when he saw Shiro become real.  
“Ya ya ya, Shiro I need your help, just in case he decides to pull something sneaky.” I said to Shiro  
“Sure thing king.” Was his reply.  
I knew that we did not have much time before someone was going to make their way over here. I knew the first step I had to do.  
I flash-stepped up to Aizen and touched the gem that was in the middle of his chest. I knew that it would come to me. Shiro was made from this and I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I am not full of myself I am just saying facts. You end up pretty powerful when you have a lot of powerful beings in your blood.  
I touched the gem and it made a large purple light.  
“Are you powerful enough to control me?” The gem asked  
“Sleep” Was all I said and I knew that it disappeared into my inter world. This should stop anyone evil from getting it or someone who can not handle the power that it has. Urahara does not even understand what he ended up making.  
Soon after the purple light faded and Aizen was passed out from the gem being taken from his chest.  
I was about to go over to the head captain to ask if he wanted him dead or not but Shiro decided for him.  
He decapitated him. It was a good thing that Nel was in my robes or I would have killed him. She might be old in her real form but right now she is five and I will not allow a five year old to see all that blood or his head and body fall to the ground only to spatter onto the ground.  
At least Aizen was dealt with and I did not have to worry for my friends and family's safety. I knew that now that everyone was save nothing was going to stop me from being depressed about Grimmjow dying. I knew that I was going to have to take care of Nel but for the rest of today I am going to spend the time thinking about the fact that Grimmjow died. I might go visit my mom and cry at her grave. Just one day then I will act like nothing happened, at least I will have Nel.  
I also have to pretend that I am starting to loss my powers so the Soul Society will leave me be, I am still alive and I will not follow their rules when there is no need for me to.


	3. AN

I am sorry about not updating this story I am working on it I promise and I am not going to abandon it. Sorry about the delay but I have a lot of problems with my health. I am slowly working to get this chapter finished. I figured I should put this AN here for all of you just so you know that this story is being worked on just at a very slow pace.   
~YaoiloverXD


End file.
